Harry Potter and the Mysterious New Student
by ScarSky
Summary: Harry's 5th year,new students transfer 2 Hogwarts but one of them seems diffrent from the others and is some how conected to him.Lots of new and exciting things are going to happen this year @ Hogwarts,but will harry and the gang be able to deal w/ them??
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: All the usual Harry Potter characters and spells and names and basically every thing that you recognize as a Harry Potter type thing belongs to the wonderful, witty, and amazing J. K. Rowling. Names of certain characters, places, spells, ect.. that you don't recognize belongs to normal, everyday, girl who doesn't really think she can write will but is doing this for fun Jessie"ScarSky"Clearspring (in other words. me).  
  
Note: Those of you that were freaking out cuz I didn't have spell check can stop now cuz I just got Microsoft word back into my computer (my older brother had deleted it before when he was down loading all his music programs). I only fixed the million spelling a grammar mistakes so the chapters is still basically the same. I plan on ridding all the chapters of their mistakes.spelling and grammar wise any way.  
  
A/N: Please take pity upon me. this is my 1st real fanfic. The 1st couple of chapters may not be written very well but I promise the other chapters will be written much, much better. especially when they start to arrive at Hogwarts. but that won't happen until.the 8th chapter. but I swear, around the 5th and 6th chapter it won't be too bad. heh, I've even got a quidditch game in the 5th chapters.so don't let me discourage you..read on! (p.s. if you like Lord of the Rings then plz check my LotR fanfic after you read this one. it's much better written than this on though.at least I think)  
Harry Potter and the Mysterious New Student  
  
Chapter 1 - The Dream  
  
it was late one night when Harry had once again awaken from the pain of his scar. Ever since Voldemort had risen to power (again), Harry would relive the night his parents had died and Voldemort's down fall in his dreams. And each night that he had these dreams, he would remember a little bit more of what truly happened that night.  
  
This time he decided that he should write down what he saw, but more importantly something his parents had said in his dream, because even though Harry had remembered something new every night, tonight one thing that Harry's dad had said was really different from all his other dreams.  
  
It was weird because so far all his other dreams had pretty much gone along with what other people (other people meaning witches, wizards, and Hagrid) had told him what had happened that faithful night.  
  
In his dream he saw his father (James Potter) hugging Lilly (Harry's mother) and kissing Harry on the forehead for the last time.  
  
"Don't worry Lilly, Jade is safe," he said trying to reassure his wife," Just get Harry on the closet, he'll be safe there. I've put all the all the enchantments on it that I could possible think of that would be able to stop Voldemort....Now Hurry!"  
  
Just then he saw Voldemort half way up the walk way to the house.  
  
"Hurry while we still can save him!" he said while Lilly ran up the stairs, she turned suddenly for a second and said," I love you James!" then turned back and ran back up the stairs once more.  
  
The next thing that Harry and his mother heard was the door bursting open and Voldemort's icy cold voice shouting, "Avada Kedavra!" and James' blood curling scream that followed it. Voldemort hadn't even given James the chance to murmur a spell before he killed him.  
  
When Lilly heard her husband's scream, she knew that Voldemort would be after Harry in a second.  
  
As Lilly took two steps into the nursery which held the enchanted closet, Voldemort Apparated between her and the door. She could see that if she tried to get to the closet, the Dark Lord would deffently kill them both. There was no other thing to do but to plead that Voldemort would take her life instead of Harry's.  
  
"Please, take my life instead of Harry's!"  
  
"You stupid girl! I do not intend on killing you, now give me that baby!"  
  
"Please I beg of you, take my life instead of Harry's!"  
  
"And what makes you think that after I kill you that I will not kill him?" he said dryly, as he said that, Lilly placed Harry in his crib.  
  
"Take me..."she said with tar filled eyes,  
  
By now she had started to really annouy him, he knew that the only way to shut her up was by killing her...then he'd go after the baby.  
  
" Fine! You shall get your wish!....."  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"With that Lilly screamed in pain as she fell to the floor and died.  
  
Now Voldemort had a smirk on his face as he looked at the dead body.  
  
"Stupid girl! Now I shall kill that son of yours with out any interferences what so ever."  
  
Now the Dark Lord moved swiftly to the crib.  
  
"Good bye Harry, may you die in pain...just like your parents." he let out an evil laugh.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort had said the spell that was suppose to have ended little Harry's life (like his parents and so many others) but it had instead become the spell that had casted his down fall from power for the next 15 years.  
  
The next thing he remembered was that he saw Sirius Black (his godfather) and Hagrid (the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts but I guess you could also call him Harry's friend) arguing what to do with Harry because Sirius wanted to take Harry as his right as his godfather...but Hagrid was under strict orders from Dumbledore to bring Harry to Number Four Private Drive as quickly and safely as possible.  
  
After arguing for what seemed like hours, they finally decided that Harry was to go with Hagrid and that they would take Sirius' bike.  
  
After that Harry could remember no more, he guessed that after that, Hagrid had taken him to live with the Dusleys.  
  
Now Harry wrote the last line of what he saw in his dream that night.  
  
Harry got up from the desk that had been Dudley's the summer before but had been put into Harry's room so that they could make room for Dudley's new stereo that they had given to him for putting ' their poor Dudley' on a diet. It was good for Harry though because he had started to run out of room to put his quills and things, and Uncle Vernon had begun to become suspicious of Harry thinking that he was into some sort of misguide with his quills and class books lying about in plain sight. And also now that he had the desk, he wouldn't have to do his homework on the cold floor to have a hard surface (which uses to be the only hard surface in his room).  
  
As he got from his 'new' desk, he looks out his window. Harry stared out of his window into the night sky which oddly reminded him of the same sky which he looked up at in the Hogwarts Great Hall before he got sorted in his first year there. Now he looked across the front yard and watched the shape of fairly large dog cross the street in what seemed to be the direction of Miss. Figg's house. Harry didn't think about the shape outside too much because his mind was focused on one question, "Who the heck was Jade?"  
  
He walked over to his bed and laid down as he thought about this question. Harry knew that he had heard that name before then but he couldn't quiet place where and who had said it. He thought about it for a half an hour then fell back to sleep to another restless dream.  
A/N: Hope you like the story so far. please review and read on! :o) Eh, I've gtg right now. but I'll be fixing the other chapters very, very soon.  
  
Later Dayz, -scarsky 


	2. The Visit to Mrs Figg

Chapter 2- The Visit to Mrs. Figg  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of Aunt Petunia knocking on his door and telling him very loudly to wake up.  
  
"Wake up boy! You need to cook breakfast before you leave for Mrs. Figg's house." yelled Aunt Petunia. She waited a second to see if she could hear him moving in his room.  
  
"Are you up yet boy?!"  
  
He threw the moth-bitten blankets off his body and put his feet on the cold wooden floor.  
  
"Yes..." he groaned still not quite awake.  
  
"Well hurry up!" she demanded than walked off towards the kitchen.  
  
Harry put on some of Dudley's old clothes that where hung over a chair, then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and to also try to tame his hair, (which of coarse was impossible). After giving up, he went down stairs to cook breakfast.  
  
In the kitchen was the usual breakfast Dursley seen: Uncle Vernon reading the morning newspaper while Petunia told her husband the latest gossip and tried to look over their neighbors fence to see what they where doing while Dudley tried to sneak his father's cinnamon bun on to his plate to eat.  
  
He grabbed the bacon and eggs and began to cook.  
  
"Erm...Uncle Vernon...why exactly am I going to Mrs. Figg's house today?" he said as he quickly glanced at his uncle.  
  
"Because your aunt and I are taking Dudley to London to buy a new Smeltings uniform. It seems that Dudley's changed a bit since we've taken him off the diet."  
  
Vernon reached for the cinnamon bun that was supposed to be on his plate. When he finally realized that it wasn't there he quickly glanced at Dudley then look at Harry who had been watching.  
  
"Hurry up with that blasted breakfast!" he snapped.  
  
Indeed Dudley had changed since they had taken him off the diet, but it was more than just a bit. In fact his waste line had actually grown about 4 1/2 inches, since he didn't have to sneak food as much as when he was on a diet.  
  
After Harry finished making the bacon and eggs, he sat down and only ate 1/2 of his breakfast because Dudley had stolen his bacon right off his plate.  
  
"Can I stay here while you're away in London?" Harry asked. "It could be a birthday present!" at that moment he could have hit him self up-side-the- head with one of his Hogwarts books because he knew exactly what was coming.  
  
"HA! Do you really think we give a rat's ass about your birthday?! I would've thought that you'd learned by now that the only important birth- dates in this house is Dudley's, Petunia's, and mine." he paused for a moment, "As for your birthday present, here's a piece of lent." he said while digging into his pocket and then pulling out a bluish-purple piece of fuzz.  
  
"Please, I'll just sit up in my room and sleep." Harry said in a final attempt to get out of going to Mrs. Figg's.  
  
"Absolutely not!" said Uncle Vernon.  
  
"You think we'd leave you to do -magic- and what ever else you please?! I think not! You're going to Mrs. Figg's house and that's final. And if I hear another word you then you'll be going there the second you say it!" cried Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Great! I not only have to go over there on Dudley's birthdays, but now I have to go over there on my birthday as well." Harry grumbled.  
  
"I heard that! Come here now!" Aunt Petunia boomed, "You're going over there this instant! Now!" Harry looked at her absolutely stunned. Aunt Petunia had never acted like this before no matter how mad with him she was.  
  
"Come on Dudley, we had better get our things and go with them."Uncle Vernon said in a low voice to Dudley as Harry got up from the table and walked into the hall.  
  
It only took Vernon, Dudley, and Harry two minutes to get to their things together and to get into the car. When Aunt Petunia dropped him off, she practically pushed him onto the curb and sped away.  
  
As Harry slowly walked to Mrs. Figg's house, he began to think of the night before and of the dream which had been at the back of his mind all morning itching to make it's way to him main thoughts. He was still on the question of exactly who Jade was but couldn't make out anything else from the dream that could hint as to who Jade was.  
  
Harry was suddenly brought back to reality when he tripped over a small black cat in Mrs. Figg's front yard. He heard a small scream inside as a small old women came running out of the house at a surprising speed.  
  
"Harry how could you?" said the women.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to, really." he stammered.  
  
The simple truth was that Mrs. Figg loved cats. Every time he'd been over her house she would make him look through dozens of photo albums of cats, and when ever he asked to read anything that look even remotely interesting she would quickly tell him that he'd be much more interested in looking through the photo albums. Then she would shoo him out of her study and close the door.  
  
Mrs. Figg looked at him very sternly, "My dear boy, you must watch where you're going, otherwise some day you might walk right into a trap or something." Harry looked up from his shoes to see into the old women's face.  
  
"I'm very sorry, it'll never happen again."  
  
"Well, I hope not and I also hope you've learned your lesson. Now come inside, I need to check the cake." She said as she picked up the black cat.  
  
Harry tried to look happy and excited at the last statement, but he suspected that the cake would be as it has always been in the past, bitter to the taste and hard like it had been as old as its cook Mrs. Figg. Harry had always believes that if Hagrid and Mrs. Figg were in a baking can test; Hagrid would win, though not by much.  
  
By now Mrs. Figg was in the kitchen looking after the cake so Harry sat down on the living room couch and stared at a rather thick book on the coffee table. On the cover it said 'Vol. No. 1' and nothing more. Just as he began to open the curious looking book (or at least a book that would look like some thing Mrs. Figg would never have), he had to quickly close the book when he saw a girl come in from the garden.  
  
The girl looked only about a year older than himself. She had a blackish- brown hair which was pulled back in pony-tail, chocolate brown eyes, and she was wearing a soccer shirt with black sport pants that had 2 white stripes on both outer parts of the pant legs.  
  
Mrs. Figg came back into the living room with her arms full of folded boxes, which she quickly put down as she saw Harry looking at the girl who had just come in and smiled.  
  
"Oh yes, Harry, I'd like you to meet my niece Sarah."  
  
"Hi" Sarah said shyly.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Well I must really go check on the cake again, so I'll have to leave you here." Mrs. looked at the black dog," I know you'll be distressed to know that this time you won't be able to look at the photo albums of the cats seeing how I've already packed them up." Mrs. Figg hummed a merry tune as she left the room.  
  
Harry looked back at Sarah who had mixed emotions.  
  
"So where are you from, because you don't sound like you're from around here." he said casually.  
  
"Well I just transferred here from Germany, my friend and I am supposed to go to this school here. It's said to be the greatest school of its kind in the world!" Sarah said with a smile.  
  
He thought for a moment.  
  
"Umm...what's the name of the school?"  
  
"I can't really say at the moment, I've seemed too forgotten."  
  
"Do you know where it is?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, not really. To tell the truth, I don't think anyone knows exactly where it is besides the head master and the teachers.... I only know it's somewhere in Britain."  
  
She looked at Harry as if she was searching for some thing.  
  
"So how old are you going to be?" she said trying to change the subject.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said kind of confuse because he was thinking so much.  
  
"Well it's your birthday isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, yeah it is. I'm turning 15."  
  
"That kinda stinks..."  
  
"Why??" Harry said trying to figure out why turning 15 would be so bad.  
  
"Because it's the final stage if innocence in your life is passing...plus you have to be over here eating my aunt's awful cake." Sarah said laughing.  
  
"HEY, I HEARD THAT!!" they heard Mrs. Figg call from the kitchen.  
  
Harry and Sarah were both laughing now.  
  
"I thought I was the only one who thought that!" Harry said laughing and also trying to keep his voice low at the same time, which is kind of hard. "Nope! She's known through out our family for being an awful cook. God if she ever tried to make a healing potion for me, I wouldn't drink it, it would probably turn me into a frog!"  
  
He thought again. A look of surprise came over his face as he put it all together. But he still had to ask just one more question...just to be on the safe side of things.  
  
"Hey do you believe that there is another world, I don't mean like planets and stuff, but like a secret community?" he said with a rather serious tone in his voice.  
  
"Well so far that I know of there's only the wizarding world and the Muggle world. But you know that, I mean your a wizard after all, I mean because how else would u been able to go to Hogwarts and beat-"she looked around half expecting to see a death-eater pop up out of no where, "You-know-Who?"  
  
"Oh just say it already! His name is Voldemort!" he said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh, alright....V-Voldemort." Sarah said in a low voice.  
  
"Thank you...look I'm sorry for getting like that. I just don't get why people say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who, because it's not like he's just going to pop up out of no where and kill you for saying his name."  
  
"It's ok..."  
  
"Well I guess since you know about me then your a witch?" he said quickly trying to get back to the conversion they where having before his out burst. Sarah nodded with a strange expression on her face.  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know?"  
  
"I kind of guessed.....it's not like you hear muggles talk like that every day you know. I just had to make sure. But I didn't know until now-you know- because of you aunt and all."  
  
"Why would you think that?" she looked at Harry who had a surprised expression on his face, "Oh gosh, you thought she was a muggles?!"  
  
"She seemed ad muggle-ish as the Dursleys."  
  
"Who are the Dursleys?" she asked.  
  
"Oh they're the muggles I have to live with."  
  
"So that's who they are...I mean I've heard allot about them."  
  
"What have you heard?"  
  
"Just that they're really awful and that they hate 'our kind' is it true?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes." he said with a grim face, "Well at least I can get away from them while I'm away at Hogwarts."  
  
"Hey, that's the school where I'll be going also!" Sarah exclaimed. Harry smiled at her. Just then there came a sudden barking from the garden.  
  
"I'm coming! Just a moment!" Sarah yelled as she got up from her seat. She opened the door and a shaggy black dog walked inside, and Harry recognized the dog at once. It was his godfather Sirius Black who he had met in his 3rd year at Hogwarts.  
  
As Sarah closed the door the dog changed form from the shaggy black dog to his godfather Sirius Black.  
  
"Hey Harry! Happy Birthday!" Sirius said with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Thanks!" Harry said as Mrs. Figg came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Great! You've come back from your walk just in time for cake!" said Mrs. Figg.  
  
"I guess I've come too soon."  
  
"Oh don't worry, it's not exactly home made this time. It's one of those box cakes where you just add water."  
  
"That's very reassuring." Sarah said sarcastically.  
  
"Wait a second...how do you know each other and why aren't you scared?" Harry said quiet confused.  
  
"It's all quiet simple really." Mrs. Figg said casually, "You see, Moody, James, Lily, Peter, Sirius, and I were all really good friends back in our days at Hogwarts. So when I heard that Sirius blew up Peter and killed all those people, I knew it was all preposterous and of coarse I didn't believe it. Actually, Moody and I were part of a very small group of people that didn't believe and protested against the Ministry about the whole idea. Unfortunately they quickly put an end to it by telling us that if we didn't stop, they would accuse us of being some of Voldemort's supporters and put us in Azkaban as well."  
  
"Well why didn't you tell me you were a witch?" Harry asked.  
  
"After the told us that, I became so mad that I decided to boycott the Ministry even further by moving out of the Magical Community and in to the Muggle Community. After living like a muggle for a couple months, I kind of became accustom to the whole idea and used magic less and less until one day I just didn't use it at all. The reason I didn't ever tell you that I was a witch was because I was under strict order from Dumbledore not to tell you or anyone that I was a witch. But it became hard when I started to baby-sit you. You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you about your parents and the magical community but I couldn't. I was under very strict orders not to and it also might have put the magical community at risk."  
  
"That explains allot." Harry said stunned.  
  
For what seemed like hours, there was an incredible silence.  
  
"Well it's really good to see you Harry!" Sirius said trying to break it. "You too." Harry smiled.  
  
"It's a little before two, so why don't I get the cake, some sandwiches, and tea so that we can have a late lunch outside in the garden?"  
  
"That sounds delightful Alberta! How about Sarah and Harry get plates while I wipe down the table out there."  
  
After Sirius said this they all went to the kitchen to grab plates, make lunch and tea, and to also grab a dishtowel.  
Sirius, Sarah and Harry now walked into the garden. Although Harry had been to Mrs. Figg's house many times before, he had never seen it, let alone walk out into the garden. He had always been looked up in the house up until now.  
  
The garden seemed to be in prime season, as his aunt would say. It was like a living rainbow; everywhere you looked there were bright reds, oranges, pinks, yellows, blues, purples, and basically every color of flowers that you could think of (except black and ugly browns). There were also alot of trees shrubs and soft, perfectly cut grass in the garden also. Two of the largest trees in Mrs. Figg's garden were an oak tree that was almost in the middle of the garden by the table and chairs. The other one was a Weeping  
  
Willow that looked very much to Harry like the Womping Willow on the Hogwarts school grounds.  
  
When Sirius got done cleaning off the table and Harry and Sarah where done setting the table, Mrs. Figg came out with the sandwiches.  
  
The weather was beautiful and they had they had a wonderful late lunch. One of the main reasons they had a wonderful lunch was because the food didn't kill anyone and was actually pretty good, another was because of the weather, and the other main reason was because they had a wonderful conversation about they their past years at Hogwarts. They talked all after noon outside in the garden until it was time for Harry to go home with the Dursleys.  
  
All that night Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took pictures of Dudley in his new Smeltings uniform and told him how handsome he looked. But it made no difference to Harry because he just ate a bagel with cream cheese for dinner (since he wasn't very hungry) and headed up to his room to finish his Charms essay on freezing fire. When he was done he went to bed only to awake in the middle of the night once more.  
  
A/N: There, those of you that were freaking out cuz I didn't have spell check can stop now cuz I just got Microsoft word back into my computer (my older brother had deleted it before when he was down loading all his music programs). I only fixed the million spelling a grammar mistakes so the chapters is still basically the same. I plan on ridding all the chapters of their mistakes.spelling and grammar wise any way.  
  
Well, I hope you liked my chapter and that you'll review and read on! :o)  
  
Later Dayz, -scarsky 


	3. Letters

(For disclaimer see 1st chapter)  
  
Chapter 3- Letters  
  
Once again Harry woke in the middle of the night after having the dream about his parents dying. It's 11:00 so there's still an hour left for Ron and Hermione's owls to arrive on time. Harry reassured himself as he stared out his bedroom window looking for anything in the air that might look odd.  
  
He looked out the window for at least 45 min. Right before giving up, an odd shape appeared in the air, which Harry knew right away to open the window to let it in. Half a second later six owls flew in. He recognized three of the owls, but didn't know where the other three came from. As Harry looked around at the owls he noticed that one of the owls puffed up it's chest and held it's head high like it was more important than the others, so he guessed that it was from Hogwarts.  
  
First Harry opened the letter that Hedwig had brought. He could tell by reading the address written on it that it was from Hermione because the handwriting was like most teenage girls used. It was nicely printed letters and the I's have a circle instead of just a simple dot.  
  
He quickly opened the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Sorry about the letters being late but Mr. Weasly had sent all four owls to the Ministry. Mr. Weasly said sorry for sending Hedwig, but he hopes you'll understand. Oh yeah, I'm staying at the Burrow for a month, mum and dad had to go to this big convention in America. Anyway, how are you? I hope the Dursleys haven't been treating you too bad. If they have, then don't worry because you'll be out of there soon enough and Sirius will be coming also! So don't worry.  
  
I got you books, as you've most likely guessed. You might be surprised on what their about though. I hope to see you tomorrow!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry put down the letter and quickly and opened the package. Inside were two new books. Like Hermione said, what the books were about did surprise Harry because one of the books definitely didn't seem like a book Hermione would give. The two books where titled The Secrets to Dueling and The Complete book of Hexes and Curses.  
  
After he reluctantly casted the books aside, he opened up the letter from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday Harry! Sorry about the letters being late. Hey guess what, Hermione's staying here at the Burrow for a month! That'll show Krum!! Her mum said they had some convention in America to go to, so we picked her up this morning. I can't wait to see you tomorrow! Dad'll be picking you up sum time between 9 and 10 am. He finally convinced Dumbledore and the Ministry that it would be better if you came and lived with us until this You-Know-Who deal is over. Isn't it great though?! You won't have to see those rotten muggles for at least a year and a half! Mum sent a letter to you telling you what's going on and stuff, but I wanted to tell you first since I figured you would open my letter first .She also sent a letter to the muggles which your suppose to give to them. It's just telling them what going on. Also, I think it's on the barn owl. His name's Rex, he's Fred and George's new owl. They said they bought it with some money that some guy forced them to take. Can you believe that!?!? Like some random guy is gonna walk right up to them and force them to take the money! I thought that they'd come up with a better lie than that! Well I guess we'll find out the truth sooner or later. Anyway, I got you Tips and Tricks to Becoming a Master of Wizards Chess. Maybe next time we play, you'll be a worthy opponent! I'll talk to you tomorrow.  
  
Your Best Friend,  
  
Ron  
  
(P.s. Ginny says hi.)  
  
Harry chuckled to himself as he read the letter and was full of joy knowing that this would be the last time he'd see his relatives for awhile. When he was done reading the letter he put it down and picked up the next letter which just by reading the envelope, he could tell that it was from Fred and Gorge because on the envelope it said 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'.  
  
He opened the letter...  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Can you guess who it is that is writing you?? It's us, Fred and George you goofball! We've got to be business-like if we're gonna own a shop, at least that's what Mum and Percy say, so here we go....  
  
All summer we've been making new tricks for the school year and to say thanks for your generous donation we are giving you our first Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes gift package. It has some of our old and new tricks. Also, feel free to use them on that rotten cousin of yours while you still can, but if you can't then just use it on that kid Malfoy. Well, we've got to go; mum's calling us for dinner.  
  
Hope to see you soon!  
  
Hogwarts Partners of Crime,  
  
Fred and George Weasly  
  
He put the letter away with the other opened letters while thinking of all the perfectly rotten things that he could do to Dudley before he left in the morning. Harry decided to read the letter from the owl which he still did not know where it had come from. He opened it and read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry for disturbing you this late at night. I don't think you know who this owl belongs to, but don't worry it's only me, Mrs. Figg. I forgot got to tell you today that Sarah will be coming with you to the Burrow tomorrow since I need to pack up the house. She will be staying with you and the Weasley's up until the beginning of the school year on which I will meet up with you at the platform. Molly and I have made all the necessary arrangements. Sarah, Sirius and I will meet you in the field next to number seventeen drive at 9:00 am tomorrow morning.  
  
Don't be late,  
  
Mrs. Figg  
  
(P.s. Happy Birthday Harry)  
'I don't think I've heard anyone come as close to sounding like McGonagall as Mrs. Figg did in that letter.' Harry thought to himself as he put her letter in the pile of opened letters.  
  
Next he opened the letter from Mrs. Weasly wanting to know what all was going to happen the next day so that he wouldn't mess it up.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Arthur and I have gotten you the biggest birthday present we could think of! Arthur and I have finally convinced Dumbeldore and the Ministry to let you come live with us until all this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named business is over.  
  
Tomorrow you'll need to get all your things together as fast as possible so that you can meet up with Mrs. Figg, Sirius, and Sarah. She said that she would send a letter to you telling you exactly were you needed to go. I can't wait to see you again tomorrow and to personally tell you happy birthday.  
  
Sweet Dreams Dear,  
  
Molly Weasly  
  
He was thankful that Mrs. Weasly wrote him, but having read anything that he didn't know already, he turned to his letter from Hogwarts. This year, the envelope seemed slightly bigger and it felt like it had something more than just the usual supply list.  
  
Harry quickly opened it and pulled a shiny badge in the shape of a shield that had a big P on it. He was over come with joy and was about to start jumping up and down in the air when he remembered that it was still the middle of the night and saw no need to wake Uncle Vernon. So he decided to read the letter from Hogwarts instead.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been carefully chosen to be one of two prefects for Gryffindor house. You will need to report to the prefect's cabin approximately one hour before arriving at Hogwarts to receive the new common room passwords, the password to the Headmaster's office, and also to receive you duties for this year. You do not have to stay in the Prefect's Cabin the entire trip but you may if you do so wish.  
  
As a Hogwarts Prefect you will need your Prefect's badge which was given to you in this letter. You will also need a pad of paper and an owl, the owl is optional but it would be better if you had one of your own.  
  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o' clock. A list of books you will need for your classes for the new year in enclosed.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
Harry looked at the badge gleaming in the moonlight. He sat up thinking of how much fun the next day and the new school year at Hogwarts was going to be.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Please read on and review :o) Sorry I don't have that much to say. Well.  
  
Later Dayz,  
  
-scarsky 


	4. Back to the Burrow Again

(for diclaimer see first chapter)  
  
chapter 4- Back to the Burrow Again  
  
It was now 8:35 in the morning and Harry had just finished packing to leave for the Burrow in 25 min. time. The was loud footsteps coming towards his bedroom , a second later the bedroom door busted open. "What in god's creation is the meaning of this noise?!" Uncle Vernon boomed. Harry silently handed his uncle the letter and walked off toward the ketion for a bowl of coco pebbles. "I will not have those freaks in my house again!"Vernon stated with fear and anger on his face. "They won't be."Harry said calmly. "Well then how the hell are they going to get you? Because if they think they're comming they're comming threw a door,window, or chimnie with that blasted poo powder then they've got another thing comming to them!" "It's called Floo powder not poo powder, and I've already told you they're not comming to the house let alone in it!"Harry said quite quite annoyed now that Vernon had actually call the Weasley's, who were the nicest people in the world freaks.There was along pause. "Where then, are you supost to go so that I can get you out of my sight for good?" "Just drop me off at the field at number 17 private drive at 8:55." He said more calmly now. He decited to tell his uncle to drop him off five min. early for two reasons: 1. He was too excited and didn't want to be late. and, 2. He didn't know how much longer he coiund stand to be with the Dursleys. "It's about ten min. untill then so go get your things so you can leave."said Vernon. Harry mumbled something ask he went upstairs to fecth his things. Within two min.'s time they where halfway there to the field. "So who is this Voldemort character and why are you freaks so scared of him?"Uncle Vernon asked curously. "Well, he's one of the darkest & most evil person in the world." "Come on, he couldn't be worse than that blasted Hitlar and his Nazi."Uncle Vernon snorted. "He's much worse and far more powerful. Valdemort and Dumbledor are the two of the most powerful wizards in the world, but unlike Voldemort, Dumbledor isn't evil."Harry said looking at his uncle with an angery expression on his face."Voldemort has killed many witches and wizards that were very powerful, he has also killed my parents.But I'm sure you know that."Harry looked away from his uncle after giving him one last cold look. With in minutes, Harry arived at the field with the huge oak tree in the center at Number Seventeen Private Drive.He got out of the car and went around the back to get his belongings out of the trunk. When they were out, he told his uncle good bye at which Vernon grunted when he heard him and drove off.  
  
"Hey Harry!"a voice called behinde him. Harry turned around so fast that he almost lost his balance. "Oh, we're sorry, we didn't mean to scar you."the voice said. He now saw it had been Mrs. Figg who was walking on the side walk toward the field with Sirius and Sarah. "It's ok, I just didn't expect anyone for at least accouple minutes"he said as he rubed the nape of his neck."Umm...do you know when they should be here?" "Molly sent an owl this morning saying that Auther should be here at 9:05. So he should be here in exactly two minutes time." Alberta said cheerfully. "So, what are they like?" Sarah asked. "Who?" "The Weasley's of course!"she answerd. "Oh! They are some of the nicest people you'll ever meet! Just to give you a heads up, don't eat any food Fred or George give you."He told her. "Why?" "Because you'll most likly end up as some sort of creature or a diffrent color."he said brightly."By the way, where's your stuff?"Harry said as he looked around. "It's all in my pocket." "How is that possible?" "It's all quite simple really, we found the spell in a book in my old school's libray...I'll tell you about it later."Sarah made a movement with her eyes toward Mrs. Figg that told Harry that she could say any thing about it around her. Mrs. Figg glanced at her watch and a second later Mr. Weasley was standing right in between Harry and Sirius. "Hello there, I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long,"Mr. Weasley greeted them,"But we've need to get going fairly quickly, I've got to get back to the Ministry." "Hi Mr. Weasley!Umm...let me go get my things from over there on the curb."Harry said smiling. When he came back they were ready to leave. "Now Aurther,I'm counting on you three to make sure Sarah is ok, you hear me?"Mr. Weasley,Sirius, and Harry all nodded. "Alright, I'll see you three later, good bye and have a nice time.And remember to look for me on the platform before you board the train."Mrs. Figg said getting teary-eyed. "Bye!"Harry and Sarah said together. Mrs. Figg closed her eyes and when she opened them again Harry ,Sirius,Sarah,and Mr. Weasley were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next thing they knew, they were standing outside the Burrow when they heard people insde screaming something couldn't understand.Then they saw a boy with flaming red hair & a huge grin on his face and a girl with bushy hair as well as a huge grin come runnig out of the house. "Harry, Sirius!! Oh hi dad."said the boy with the flaming red hair as he came to a halt,"Hi I'm Ron, and you must be Sarah Boswick."Ron said still grinning as the girl with bushy hair came up from behinde him panting. "Hi Harry! Umm....not to be rude or any thing, but who is this?" the girl with bushy hair asked. "Oh, Hermione, this is Sarah.Sarah, this is Hermione.Sarah is transfuring to Hogwarts with her friend this year from The Acdemy of Merlin in Germany.She'll also be staying at the Burrow with us this summer."Harry said happily. "You know, I've read all about The Acdemy of Merlin in The Finest Wizarding Schools Around the World. I thought it was very interesting, but nothing compared to Hogwarts of course."Hermione proudly announced. "She reads alot."Ron said to Sarah in a lound whisper,"Ow!What'd ya' hit me for!?I was only telling the truth!" "There is nothing wrong with reading."Hermione siad as she glarded at Ron. "Well how about we go inside and get some breakfast?"Mr. Weasly said sencing an on comming arugement.He picked up Harry's trunk and began to walk inside. "Hey Harry, after breafast me, Fred,George,and a bunch of Lee's guys are thinking about going over to the feild to play some quidditch, you want to come?Ron asked. "Yeah sure!"Harry said smiling. "Hey, do you think I could come also,I mean I haven't played since last year at my old school."Sarah asked. "What position do you play?" Ron asked curiously. "I was keeper for my old team,alot of people said I was really good but I don't know about that." "You can play, we need a keeper ne way."Ron said as they walked into the ketion to find Fred,George,Ginny,Percy, and Mrs. Weasley all in the ketion. "Harry,Sarah,Sirius! It's goo to see you've made it here safely with all that has been going on"Mrs. Weasley said as she huged each of them. "Why don't I introduce everyone?"Harry said as Sarah nodded. "Ok well, over here is Fred and George,"he said pointing to the twins,"and over here is Ginny,"Ginny turned bright red when Harry introduced her to Sarah,"and this is Percy."He said as he pointed to Percy who got up to shake her hand. "Hello I'm Percy.I'm very pleased to meet your aquantance."Perdy said in a very busness like manner. "Ok...and this is Mrs. Weasley."Harry said smiling. "Please dears, just call me Molly."Mrs. Weasly said. "Ok" "Now come and sit down to have some breakfast.I hope waffles and sasgage is alright."she said going over to the stove. "That sounds great!"exclaimed Harry. Sirius,Harry,Sarah,Hermione,Ron and Mr. Weaslysat down at the table as Mrs. Weasley put breakfast on the table, then sat down as well. "So Harry, how have those muggles been treating you this summer?"Mr. Weasley asked. "Well compared to the past they were alright.I mean they hadn't really spoken to me all summer,they only locked me in my room once for a week and Dudley's too scared to stay in the same room as I'm in when I'm mad...so it's been all right."he told them. "So how did that cusin of yours like our birthday present?"the twins asked looking quite excited. "I'm not sure, he wasn't awake when I left so I just left the candy bar on top of his sterieo where he could see it." "What's a sterio?"Mr. Weasley curiously asked. "Umm...well it's a box that you can listen to music from." Harry told Mr. Weasley. "What kindas of Music?" asked Mr. Weasley still interested. "All kinds really." "But how-" "-Aurther I'm sure the two of you can further dicuss this later, but right now your late to work."Mr. Weasley interupted. Just then as Mr. Weasley's face on the clock moved from at home to at work, Mr. Weasley sprang up from his seat, grabed his work robe,put them on,and said good bye to everyone.He took some floo powder, yelled The British Ministry of Magic, and in a puff of green smoke, he was gone. "Anyway, is it true your a keeper?"George asked. "Yeah, I was the keeper for my house back a the Acdemy of Merlin." she said casually. "No way!"Fred and George gasped. "What?"Harry asked. "Some of the best players in the world come from there!"Fred exclaimed. "Honsetly, don't you people ever talk about anything else besides Quidditch?"Percy said exasperatedly. "What, would you rather us talk about boring Ministry stuff all the time like you do?"Ron asked as Percy glared at him. "Anyway, Sarah's gonna play Quidditch with us today, ok?"Ron said. "It's fine with us as long as she's playing on our team."said Fred. "Cool!"Sarah said grinning. "We're really gonna beat Lee this time!"George said as he picked up a peice of sasgage. "Hey Hermione, what were you going to annouce this morning?"Ron now asked. "What are you talking about?"Hermione asked quite confused. "Remember, last night after we got our letters drom Hogwarts you got all excited and when we asked why, you said you'd tell us at breakfast."Ginny reminded her. "Oh yeah!"Hermione said as her face lit up like a candle,"I'm one of the new Gryffindor Prefects!" Everyone congradulated her saying things some where along the lines of "Congradulations Herione!" "Hey umm...guess what everyone."Harry said once they were done congradulating Hermione,"I'm also a new Gryffendor Prefect."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the chapter!Sorry for it being really late and short.Please R&R cuz I really want to know what you thought. Flamers are excepted and exspected cuz I know it will haelp me grow as a writter and I know there are also ppl out there that are going to flame so that's why I'm exspecting them. I'm not promising when I'll get the next chapter up cuz since I'm back at school now every thing has been really busy w/ my school orc. and TAAS(A state test) comming up and a whole buch of other extra activites.Plus I'm also working on another story at the moment(My LoTR: Fo13 story).Well...ne way I gtg. Plz R&R. thanx, -scarsky 


	5. The Game

(for disclaimer look at chapter 1)  
  
Sorry about the way this chapter turned out in sum place...fanfiction turned the 1st parts of my chapter into one huge paragrah(sp?) ne way, I'd just like to say sorry b4 your you read this.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5- The Game  
  
After everyone was finished congradulating Harry; Ron, Fred, George, Sarah, and Harry went to get their brooms(and some extra ones just in case) and the quidditch balls. Then the eight of them (including Ginny, Sirius in his dog form still,and Hermion) went out to the field behind the Weasley's garden. The field had three goal post mad out of wood at each end of the field. "Where's Lee?" Ron asked. "He should be here in a few minutes." said Fred. "Who's Lee?" Sarah now asked. "Lee Jordan is Fred and Geoges's friend...he also goes to Hogwarts." Harry told her. "Hey Ron, why don't we let Ginny play? I mean I've heard some of the fourth years say that she's a good chaser and we're short two players." asked Harry as Ginny turned bright red. "Sure." Fred & George said since Ron just shrugged. "Why dpn't you play Hermione?" Sarah asked her. "I'd rather watch, I'm not that good-" "Hey, there's Lee!" the twins interupted. "Hey I brought accouple extra players, hope that's all right." Lee Jordan said. "Yeah it's ok, we just need one more person on our team this time anyway."Fred said. "Ok, Chris Moore here, can be on your team."Jordan said looking at Sarah,"So, who's your new friend?" "Oh, this is Sarah, she'll be attending Hogwarts this year."Hermione told him. "Ok, now that we know basicly everyone, let's play."George said picking up two coconuts that were supost to be the bludgers. "Hey, we don't have to play with those, I've got new one. They're the type they use in indoor quidditch so the bludgers won't go into town." Jorden said piking up a box and opening it to revile two bludgers stugaling to get free. "They have indoor quidditch!?!" Harry asked quite impresed. "Yeah, I think Hermione has a book on it, and I know Fred and George has a Quidditch Magazine that have something about it in their room." Ron told Harry. "We'll let ya' see 'em after the game, of course we've to to start playing to let's decide what the teams shall be called shall we?"Ferd said. "Ok, since I'm the only Gryffendor on my team and everyone else is in Ravenclaw,I guess we'll be the Ravens or sum thing."Lee told them. "All right, and since we're all Gryffendors, well besides Sarah since she's not even sorted yet, we'll be the Lions. Oh, and Hermione, could you start the game for us?"George asked. "All right." Hermione said as Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Sarah, Ron, Chris, Lee, and the rest got into the usual quidditch game begining position and she steped into the middle circle. "Mount your brooms," Hermione said while looking around the circle,"On the count of three, I will release all four balls. One, Two, Three!" As if someone had casted a spell (which they hadn't), all four balls flew into the air. Harry used the same teniceque as he used so many times before at Hogwarts during the house games. He stayed high above the game to make sure not to get in the way of the other players while looking for the snitch. Down below in the game, Shane Riggs, one of the people Jordan had brought decited to announce the game for those who were not playing.(A/N: when there are the - in between parts, those are just the pauses in between the announcing)  
  
"And the balls are in the air! Ron Weasley, Chaser for the Lions has the Quaffle-he passes to Ginny-she's moving towards the goals-and she scores! 10 points to the Lions!" Hermione and Sirius cheered.Well actually, Hermione cheered while Sirius barked for the Lions, while some of the other people that Lee brought booed. "They're back in position-Jordan with the Quaffle- passes to Lauren Baskin-she passes it to Taylor Halton-passes back to Jordan-and-Ohh, I didn't see that one coming! Ladies and Gents, Jordan got hit with a wild bludger!" "Sorry Lee, you know I didn't mean anything by that. At least you'll only have a black eye!" George said simpothedicly before Hermione rushed onto the feil to take Lee off. "Ravens back into posititon-Chaser Taylor ducks a bluger and heads towards the Lion's goals-The Quaffle is entercepted by Chris of the Lions-Chris passes to Ginny- she passes back to chris- who passes it to Ron- the Quaffle is entercepted by Lauren- Lauren douges a bluger- Raven's Beater Laim Hall hits the bluger-Fred hits it and sends it hurling towards Laim-Och! That's really gonna hurt when he wakes up!- Ravens with the Quaffle-Taylor passes to Lauren-And she scores!! 10 points fo the Ravens. Game score Lions 10-Ravens 10, tie game!" Now it was time for the people supporting the Ravens to cheer. "Come on Lions! You can do it!" Hermione cheered. "Wof!" Siriurs barked in agreement. "Lions signal for a timeout." Shane announced. The Lions and Ravens both moved into their team huddles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(inside the Lions' huddle)  
  
"Ok everyone, we're doin' a good job, but I don't think it's gonna be enough if we want to win the game."Harry said seriously as he looked around the enclosed circle. "Well, what do you want us to do, I mean your the one that is suppost to look for the bloody snitch so we can win the game."Ron said. "Yeah"agreed Chris. "Here's what we do. Ginny,Chris,and Ron you guys try to keep the Quaffle away from Lauren and Taylor and if they intercept it again try to get it back and if that doesn't work then I want Fread and George to hurl the bludgers at them.I don't want you hiting them, if it's at all possible, I just want them near enough so that it'll give our chasers time to grab the Quaffle. I'll keep my eyes open for the snitch.I haven seen it yet but a have a very strong feeling that I'm going to see it soon." Harry looked over to Sara," And Sarah, I want you to keep blocking those goals, I think that this game is going to get a little more inteanse." Everyone nodded their heads after they heard what they were supost to do. "Go Lions on the count of three. One, Two, Three..Go Lions!!" Now the Lions got back into their positions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Raven huddle)  
  
"Man! THose Lions are pretty though, don't you think?" Lauren asked. "Yeah, but I thought we were doing great considering we're down two men."said keeper Justin Griffin. "True, but we're gonna need a little more then what we're doing now. So Amanda, next time you get a bluger, I want you to take Chris out with it. Justin, you've got to block every shot. Can you do that for me?-Good. Ok Ashley you've got to find the snitch! You guys don't worry about Lauren and I will take care of Ron and Ginny."ordered Taylor as Lauren grined evily,"Ok everyone, Go Ravens on three.One,Two,Three. GO Ravens!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And time's up!-Both teams in position-Lions with the Quaffle-Ginny passes to Ron-he passes to Chris-Chris doges a bluger-passes to Ron-Ron passe back to Chris-Och! seems Lion's Chaser Chriss Moore has gotten hit a a bluger and is now out of the game-" There was a loud cheering form the Raven supporters, Hermione booed while Sirius let out a low growle. "Come on Lions, you can still do it!" Hermione cheered over Shane's annoncing. "-Ravens making good with the time given to them by Chris being out of the game-Chaser Lauren Baskin of the Ravens has posession of the Quaffle-she flys around Ginny in circles-If I didn't know any better I'd say she's tauntung her-" "Oh come on Lauren, you can do that later.Besides, I think you've already made her dizzy!"Taylor urged. "Alright."Lauren said sounding slightly annouyed. "-Lauren zooms in toward the Lion's goal post- she shoots-And it's blocked by Sarah Boswick, Keeper for the Lions!-looks like the Ravens are comming back for another try-Taylor Halton put on a boost of speed-he shoots-it's blocked once again by the Lion's keeper!" Now not only were Hermione and Sirius cheering or the Lions , but now some of the people that were cheering on the the Ravens before. "Lions in posession of the Quaffle-Ginny races down the field while swooping in and out of the path of wild bludgers-she passes to Ron-Ron shoves Raven Chaser and team captin, Taylor Halton- Lauren moves in on the other side of Ron- Awww..... Taylor and Lauren stoped him from going sideways and ran into the goal post, that means that the Lions only have one more Chaser, Ginny Weasley-and Hermione tells me this is her first almost real game-anyway, back to our game-Ravens in possession-Ginny entercepts the Quaffle-Taylor and Lauren move into the position that they used on Ron-Hey!What do ya' know! Lauren's been hit by a bludger sent by Fred Weasley!-Ginny Weasley flys on towards the Raven's goals-Taylor almost shoves Ginny off her broom stick before getting hit by a bluger sent by George Weasley!-" "Sorry Ginny! My aim was off so I on;y hit his broom."George called. "Thanks you guys!" Ginny called back merrily. "Any time!"The twins called before flying off towards Sarah. "-Ginny Weasley, the only Chaser on the feild is flying towards the Raven's goals-"annouced Shane "-Keeper Justin Griffin trys to block-It's good! Ginny made the goal! That's 10 points to the Lions which makes the game score 20 to 10!-Fred and George are hitting blugers in all derections-Hey what's that!?! I think it's the Golden Snitch!-" Harry saw that the snitch was directly below him. "-Look, Harry Potter is profoming one of his famous dives-Ashley Scalf, Seeker for the Ravens saw the snitch also and is now diving for it as well-Harry and Ashley are almost head to head-The snitch has changed direction and Harry's slowly standing up on his broom as he nuges toward the end of the broom-he leans forward-AND HE'S GOT THE SNITCH!!!!! Lions win with 170 point! Final game score is 170 to 10!" As the remaining members from each team shook hands and walked off the feild, the supporters from each team cheered them on. "Good job you guys! Just thing, if we play like that this year, we'll surly get the quidditch cup!"Hermione exclaimed  
  
"I hope so, of coarse that is if we have Quidditch this year."Harry said. "Come on you guys, we've got to bring the injureded people inside so mum can heal them."Fred said supporting Lee while they walked. Harry picked up Ron while the others picked up other fallen team mates and brought them inside the Burrow.  
  
A/N: Hope you thought I did ok on this chapter. It's the 1st time I've written a quidditch match, but if you thought that it wasn't that good then don't worry about it cuz I'll try to improve the next time I write a quidditch match. I want to give a BIG thanks to J.K. Rowling( the author of the HP books) for writing Quidditch games in her book because without that I wouldn't have known how to write the game.(I know, you guys think I have lost it now don't you....) I also would like to say sorry to the people that might have been affened by the way I wrote the Ravenclaws. I used to be the head of the Ravenclaw house in a HP guild on neopets (Harry Potter*The Untold Version*) so I really didn't want to make my house like that way, but I do belive that every house has some people that are like the Slytherins.I also think that Slytherin has been down rated soo much cuz not everyone in Slytherin is lke Malfoy...I mean, they could be like Ron,Harry,or Hermione...just no one has given the a chance. But ne way....you will see that this chapter is kinda an important chapter in this story if I rember the idea that I have for it later on...cuz sum of the ppl from the Ravens team will be part of hte surprise happening at Hogwarts this year.  
  
Side Notes(S/N): Id you didn't figure out who was on what team or who was in what position, then here's a list of them.  
  
Lions: Chasers: Chris Moore,Ron Weasley, & Ginny Weasley Keeper: Sarah Boswick Beaters: Fred & George Weasley Seeker: Harry Potter  
  
Ravens: Chasers: Lee Jordan,Lauren Baskin, & Taylor Halton Keeper: Justin Griffin Beaters: Amanda Jonson & Laim Hall Seeker: Ashley Scalf 


	6. Changes in Scedules

(for disclaimer go back to chapter 1)  
  
A/N: Please note that I do not have spell check anywhere on my computer & I don't have a beta reader and also that I suck at spelling...so please don't give me too much greif.. also..the way I'm staying (sum what) true to the story line is that there will be no Hermione or Ginny going out with Harry (and in Hermione's case there will be no loving Harry in that curtin way....but of coarse Rowling could change that small fact but we won't know till June 20th now will we?).  
  
Chapter 6- Chages in Scedules  
  
"Really! I don't see why you guys had to break the poor dear's bones-" "-But mum, it's Quidditch! and any way, it's just a minor injury."George said interupting Mrs. Weasly. Molly murmered a spell and Lee was instantly healed. "Thanks again Mrs. Weasly, see you guys later!" Lee said as he sliped out of the door. "See he's alright." "Yes, but it's taken me two hours to heal all six of them." Mrs. Weasley said as she began dinner,"Also, don't forget that we're going to Diagon Alley to pick up your school supplies tomarrow." At the table sat Harry,Ron,Hermione,GInny,Sarah, and Fred & George waiting for the nightly mail. "I do hope Buttercup brings back the resopnse." Sarah sighed. "Who's Buttercup and what response?" Fred asked. "Oh, Buttercup's my barn owl, she's suposed to be responding to my letter I sent this morning before I left." "Well, the mail should be here in a minute." Ron said sitting up. "Yes, not to worry dear. You see, here comes the owls now." Molly pointed out of the window to where the owls where flying. "Fred dear, could you please open the window for them, we don't want Earl hitting the window once again now do we?... Thank you dear!"thanked Mrs. Weasly. Seconds after Fred opened the window, the owls swooped in. It had only been an owl form the Ministry and Sarah's this time though, because every one was at the Burrow so there was no need for everyone's owls to be sent out except in Sarah's case. "Hey mom, what's that?" Ron asked curiously. "It's just a letter from your fauther, he's going to be working late again I'm afraid." "Oh.." "Yay! It's here!" Sarah exclaimed. "Read it, read it!" everyone coroused. "Alright, here's what she said: Dear Sarah, I'm soo sorry, but, I can't go to Diagon Alley with you. Apparently I have a meeting with the head master of Hogwarts the same time do you go there. Yeah, I know what's you're thinking and you're right. This does suck. Oh, guess what! We're not the only one's going, Kristy is comming to Hogwarts also! We'll never get away from her! She really needs to find some friends this year. Anyway, I'm going to meet up with you at the platphorm with Mrs. Figg and Kristy on the first . I've got to go.And Boz, remember to owl me back. talk to you later, Higz" Sarah had a glum look on her face when she looked up from the letter. "What's the matter dear?" Molly asked. "It's just that I was really hoping that she'd come with us to Diagon Alley and now I won't be able to see her untill the first."Sarah answered. "At least you'll still be able to owl her." Hermione said. "Yeah" Sarah sighed. "Ummm.....who's Kristy?" Ginny asked shyly. "Oh, she's just Higz' cusin. Higz has been living wth her Aunt and Uncle ever since her parents died when she was little." Sarah answered,"You and Kristy would probably be really good friends... I think she's around your age cause she's only 13 or 14 I think." "That's great! I don't think she's had very many friends since that insedent in her first year." Molly gasped. "Mum!" "What?!" "Really?! What happened?"Sarah asked. "I don't think you'll want to here it, it's a rather long story..."Ginny quickly told her. She never really wanted to tell anyone because every time she'd tell some one, she'd get as red as a cherry and run away. "Oh, it's ok, I don't mind long storys."Sarah finally noticed that Ginny felt unconfterble with telling the story so she quickly added,"But, it's ok if you don't want to tell me." Ginny blushed and quickly swallowed the glass of water in front of her. "So mum, what are we gonna have for dinner?"George asked. "I think we'll just order out tonight...what do you guys..and girls want for want?"Molly said. "Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say we'll have some butterbeers!"Mr. Weasly annouced as he 'poped' in. "Yeah, and I think I'll have a cheese burger and fries."Ron added and everyone agreed that they'd have it too. Mrs. Weasly wrote down their order on a piece of parchment. She took her wand and said "Gardava" & as quick as a wink, a pink paper appered in the air. It said that the order had been suseccfully placed and their order would apper in five to ten minutes.  
  
"So dad, I thought you were gonna be late.: Fred stated. "Well son,I thought so too. But it looks like they're letting me come home for dinner...but they're gonna make me work again tonight after dinner." Auther sighed. "That craps!(A/N: Yes, that is one of my words...but if you don't like it then just replace craps w/ stinks or sucks with your mind when you re-read to make it make since) You were supost to play me in Wizard's Chest tonight!" "I know Ron, but with the way things have been at the Ministry latly, they'll need all the help they can get. I don't know if I've told you, but the Ministy's made a new department: Care of Magic and Muggle People, you know. Well the Minsitry has moved me there since I'm one of the people that knows the most about muggles..but it's be temperary...I'll be back at my old position when this whole you-know-who issue is done & over with. But Ron, you've got to understand that I'll be having to work alot more now. Ok?" Mr. Waesly finally finished. (A/N: sorry to distrub you once again. But don't you hate it when you say or ask some thing and your parents go off into this long lecture or something? grrr...I do & it happens to me all the time) "Alright dad."Ron breathed. The room was nearly quiet for a few moments untill the pink note Mrs. Weasly held in her hand shimmered and a fairly loud swish was heard. A second later their Butterbeers, Cheese Burgers, and Fries appered in front of them. "Finally! I thought I was going to die of starvation!" George grouned. "Oh mum, that reminds me. We've made a cake to celebrate everyone being here and Harry & Hermione becoming prefects."Fred told them. "Thanks Fred, but I think I'll pass." "Oh Harry, you don't trust us?"George said while Fred tried to hide an evil grin. "Quite frankly, no. I think I've known you two long enough to be suspious of any food you joke-sters offer." Harry replyed. "That hurts Harry, I thought you of all people trusted us!"Fred tried to put on his most convensing hurt face as he said this but, of coarse, everyone saw right through it. "I trust you guys, but not when there's an opening for a prank!" Harry laughed as did the others.  
  
A/N: Sorry for this chapter being up so late & I'm sorry for it being soo short. But I hit a huge writer's block and it was like a brick wall. (I couldn't get past it if my life depened on it...or at least for a while) I'll try not to make the next chapter short, but you know, it's kinda hard for me to write about someone's day a Diagon Alley...but I can't very well skip over it! It's an important part of any HP story..or at least it's always in them(the books I mean..I'm more so going with the books more than the past movie..even tho this fanfic is set in Harry's 5th year @ Hogwarts). Please once again note that I HAVE NO SPELL CHECK @ ALL ON MY COMPUTER and for sum reason, when I upload chapters onto ff.n, ff.n messes up the way I had it typed out on Word Pad and puts it into but huge paragrahs. ok..thanks! Hope you liked this chapter even tho it was just kinda...there. Well ne way, bye!  
  
-scarsky  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Sorry...I've just got to spred the word on this really really cool online comic that I came across last night) Hey if you're into online comics then you should check out this awesome online comic called Time Scapes! :D It's about this girl who slept in on the MOST important ceramony of here life..but her eldar gives her this timesphere to go back in time to be on time to the ceramony. But there's a chetch! She's got to save the world from an evil demon that also has a timesphere but is going to go back in the past to change things in the past to his advantage thus taking over the reality and ruling the world. You should really check it out cuz it's funny, awesome, and just great! if ya' want to check it out then here's the url: ok bye! 


End file.
